Más que mil palabras
by Rillianne Duchannes
Summary: Porque una imagen, así como los momentos... Valen más que mil palabras. [Recopilación de Drabbles para el foro Proyecto 1-8, en el reto Escribir a partir de una imagen. Personajes variados.] Segundo Drabble: Simple. Sobre Hikari Yagami.
1. En viaje

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. **

**Este escrito es sin fines de lucro, solo para hacer feliz a mi musa casi extinta.**

* * *

><p><em>En viaje<em>

"Lo mejor de viajar en coche, es el tiempo para pensar".

Eso solía decirme a mí mismo y repetírmelo constantemente cada vez que emprendía un viaje en carretera, donde tenía que pasar largas horas sentado tras un volante, mirando un camino que me generaba sueño y me cansaba los ojos, sentado en un incómodo asiento que me agarrotaba los músculos.

Soy escritor, después de todo.

"Lo mejor de viajar en coche, es el tiempo para pensar", para perderme en mis pensamientos y profundizar en esa historia rebelde que está en mi mente pero que no logro plasmar con éxito en el papel. Es el tiempo de descubrimiento, de autoconocimiento. Es ese tiempo propio en el que, al mirar por la ventanilla, me encuentro con kilómetros de soledad y con mi yo interno.

De eso intento convencerme cada vez que viajo en coche. Eso intento hacerme creer en vano, para no sentirme fetichista, pero lo cierto es que miento.

La realidad es que, sin duda alguna, lo mejor de viajar en coche es girar la cabeza a mi lado y encontrarme con ella, profundamente dormida, con los pies apoyados en el tablero y sus pertenencias desparramadas alrededor de este.

Y es entonces cuando los músculos entumecidos, la fatiga causada por el sueño y los ojos cansados no significan nada, porque Mimi está allí, con sus hermosos pies descalzos y delicados a la vista, con uñas de escandalosos colores y sus largos cabellos castaños cubriendo su rostro de ángel dormido.

Si, definitivamente, para mi, Takeru Takaishi, lo mejor de viajar en coche es saber que Mimi Tachikawa estará siempre a mi lado cuando gire la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>_

_**Hace tanto que no escribo, que lo siento como una eternidad. Tengo un bloqueo horrible que no me ha dejado seguir con "No me tomes el pelo", por eso no me han visto por aquí, pero quería volver, la imagen me atrapo y bueno, fue un Takimi, porque es la pareja que me inspira... No tengo ni idea porque.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten, porque lo escribí en veinte minutos.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Simple

**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Este escrito es sin fines de lucro, solo para hacer feliz a mi musa casi extinta.**

* * *

><p><em>Simple<em>

Decir que ella era una persona simple era mentir estrepitosamente, porque no. No era simple en absoluto…. Pero aunque no era simple, disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida como si fueran los momentos más trascendentales de la existencia. Y es que, ¿De qué está hecha la vida sino de detalles simples que al compaginarse forman un complejo recorrido?

Hikari no era simple, pero eran las cosas simples las que la hacían compleja.

Por eso disfrutaba los rayos del sol filtrándose por las entreabiertas persianas de su habitación cada mañana, acariciando su piel ni muy clara, ni muy oscura. Simple. Como todo lo que le gustaba.

Por eso amaba caminar y que la brisa agitase su corto cabello, desordenando su flequillo. Simple. Común como nada, movimiento del viento que nadie se molestaba en notar y que ella amaba.

Por eso amaba tomar fotografías aisladas, de elementos que para pocos podía resultar atractivos, pero que para ella encerraban una belleza tan inusual como simple.

Por eso, cuando vio ese banco abandonado en el bosque de una madera que antaño debió ser pulcra y brillante pero que ahora lucía enmohecida y mancilla, supo que era tan hermoso, como inusual y decidió fotografiarlo, como un recuerdo que quedaría grabado para la posteridad y que atesoraría como si fuese su más preciada pertenencia.

Y es… ¿Quién dijo que lo simple no puede ser hermoso e inusual?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

**Si algo he aprendido es que la musa es una dama caprichosa. Si ella decide venir, no se le puede atar. Solo debemos cumplir con sus deseos por ilógicos que estos nos parezcan, por eso he escrito el segundo drabble basado en una foto, la imagen 14, Banco en un parque. Sobre Hikari, que creo saben, no es de mis personajes favoritos pero fue la que me inspiró para este drabble. Espero les guste.**

**He decidido hacer una recopilación como están haciendo muchas. Soy malisima para los títulos, pero "Más que mil palabras" me pareció adecuado.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
